¿Primer beso?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era raro que Natsu no estuviera mareado en el tren. Se podría tratar de la poción que le dio Lucy, tal vez porque el tren era nuevo y no se sentia el avance del mismo o podría ser porque a parte de que se encontraba en las piernas de Lucy, su dulce aroma le embriagaba. Sólo sabía que ahora no dejaba de ver sus suaves labios.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Yei! Dos fics de Fairy Tail, con Natsu y Lucy como protagonistas, en un sólo día. Este al igual que el otro se me ocurrió cuando estuve a punto de dormirme pero esta vez fue en el metro directo a casa, mientras intentaba no dormirme se me ocurrió algo referente a esto, al igual que Natsu, sufro de algunos mareos en transportes y pues me causa sueño._**

 ** _Esta historia es parte de lo que se me ocurrió en ese instante. ¡Fue bueno acabarlo justo ahora!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Natsu suspiraba. ¿Eso era raro? Realmente si, porque estaba viajando en aquel horrible tren, a sus palabras e imagen era un mounstro, era curioso porque en ese momento que avanzaba el tren, sus náuseas no habían empezado y podía sentirse tranquilo.

No sabía a que se debía, probablemente fue esa rara poción que Lucy le dio antes de subir, tal vez es porque el tren es nuevo y no se movía con demasiada brutalidad. O tal vez se podía deber a que se encontraba acostado en el sillón y el regazo de Lucy era prácticamente su almohada.

Su compañera estaba dormida, cabeceaba y soltaba algún que otro comentario entre sueños. El había estado despierto todo el tiempo, incluso cuando la chica empezó a acariciar su cabello, revisar su respiración y acariciar sus mejillas con cariño. Pronto sólo escucho cómo soltaba un suspiro y al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que la chica ya se encontraba dormida.

 **-¿Acaso le pase mis náuseas?** -Se preguntó. **\- Esa bebida que me dio estaba asquerosa** -Se quejó.

Eran pocas las veces que podía recordar a Lucy durmiendo cuando viajaban en el tren, realmente eran pocas porque el se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido y quejándose, incluso hasta lo ignoraban.

Casi hipnotizado, subió su mano a acariciar su mejilla roja, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la chica era linda, no podía negarlo. Su piel era suave y su cabello era tan largo y brillante, incluso tenía un aroma que le atraía mucho, aquel dulce aroma a flores, a frescura y a vainilla. Se dio cuenta que la chica tenía aquella escencia por naturaleza y no era de un producto artificial.

Aunque no podía negarlo, lo que más le llamo la atención fueron esos enormes ojos color chocolate, ver como estos brillaban con emoción y felicidad. Soltó una risa al ver que uno de sus flequillos se había colado en su rostro, con cuidado lo retiro para pasarlo por detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos se enfocaron en sus pequeños y rosados labios, su mano de movió instintivamente, con su pulgar acaricio aquellos labios dándose cuenta de la suavidad de los mismo.

Cuando reaccionó, sus mejillas ya se encontraban rojas y sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los de ella. Tuvo que evitar maldecir, no quería despertar a la chica y molestarle, realmente no quería ser lanzado por la ventana y que sea levantado de su suave almohada.

 **-¿Que me has hecho Lucy?** -Susurró.

Porque Natsu Dragneel sabía muy bien sobre sus sentimientos por su compañera ruidosa y maga celestial, Lucy Heartfilia. No era tan tonto como para no saber sobre cosas cursis del amor y todo eso, era un chico que no le importaba hasta que llegó Lucy, ella puso su mundo de cabeza y aunque aún no le puede decir sus sentimientos, con tenerla a su lado le bastaba.

Se acostó en sus piernas otra vez. Volvió a suspirar y esperar a que el sueño le llegará de una vez. Sintió como el tren frenaba un poco y como el rostro de Lucy empezó a bajar hasta casi pegar sus narices. Sintió el suave aliento a fresa de Lucy y antes de poder hacer algo más, sus labios se juntaron.

Natsu abrió más sus ojos, un gran sonrojo cubría su rostro y fue el momento en que, con ayuda de sus manos, empezará a separar un poco más a Lucy de él. Agradecía que la chica tuviera un sueño profundo, fue hasta que la dejo en la posición correcta cuando cubrió su rostro caliente con sus manos y empezó a mirar a otro lado. Sus dedos tocaron sus labios, ahora no podía olvidar la sensación de sus labios con los de ella.

Se habían sentido tan suaves y con sabor a fresas. Tuvo que pegarse un poco en sus mejillas para pensar en otra cosa.

 **-Mierda** -Fue lo único que dijo.

Tapó su rostro con la bufanda y cerró sus ojos. Para su buena suerte, Lucy seguía dormida, para su mala suerte, aún faltaba por llegar a su destino y una muy mala suerte, el aroma de Lucy estaba muy metido dentro de su cabeza.

Ese sería un viaje demasiado largo.

 **Bonus**

Cuando Lucy despertó, se dio cuenta que a penas iban a llevar a la estación final. Se estiró un poco para sentir los huesos de sus brazos tronar. Soltó un gritito de satisfacción y miro a su regazo.

Natsu se encontraba abrazado a su cintura, su rostro lo escondía en su vientre y lo escuchaba murmurar.

Con una sonrisa empezó acariciar su cabello rosa, aunque sintiera las piernas adoloridas, fue suficiente para que Natsu no se estuviera quejando en su trayecto. Pronto vio los labios de Natsu ligeramente rosas, al tocar sus labios se dio cuenta que se trataba de un labial con olor a fresas.

Pronto sus mejillas se calentaron y sus manos cubrieron sus labios.

 **-Mi primer beso...** -Susurro.

Guardo silencio cuando sintió a Natsu removerse y abrir sus ojos. Le sonrió un poco adormilado mientras bostezaba. Lucy pensó que era mejor no hablar de eso cuando ella había tenido la culpa.

Sólo si supiera lo que en verdad paso. Mataría a Natsu en ese mismo instante.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Como les dije anteriormente, varias historias se me estarán ocurriendo, así que prepárense para todo lo que podría subir de ellos._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 1 de Junio de 2018_**


End file.
